A localization system tracks location and movement of one or more objects within a localization domain that are the field of view of the localization system. An angle-based localization system determines locations, in part, by computing relative angles between tracked objects and a location on a plane. Angle-based localization systems are often preferable to image-based localization systems, for example, when high localization precision is required and/or when the size of the localization domain far exceeds that of an image sensor of an image-based localization system.